


das dunkle feuer wird dir nicht nutzen

by Shializaro



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Garden, Deutsch | German, Dimension Travel, Gen, Time Travel, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shializaro/pseuds/Shializaro
Summary: Unter unkontrollierten Umständen (lies: mitten in einem echten Kampf) ihre eigenen Siegel auszuprobieren, hebt Shikako für richtig große Schwierigkeiten auf, wie wenn sich einmal mehr eine C-Rang unerwartet in eine A-Rang Mission verwandelt. Im Reich der Heißen Quellen findet sich Shikako in richtig, richtig großen Schwierigkeiten wieder, in denen sie sogar gewillt ist, in unkontrollierten Umständen (lies: Im Versuch, einen Leids- und Unheilsgott  daran zu hindern, sich in ihrem Universum einzunisten) Siegel vonanderen Leutenauszuprobieren, und zum Teufel mit den Konsequenzen.Übersetzung vonthe dark fire will not avail youvonwafflelate





	1. Prolog - Trauersang ohne Musik

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the dark fire will not avail you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871546) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 



> 'the dark fire will not avail you' wurde von Wafflelate geschrieben und ist eine Fanfiktion von 'Dreaming of Sunshine' von Silver Queen, einer Naruto SI/OC Fanfiktion. Ich habe nur übersetzt.  
> Vielen Dank an Firedon fürs Beta-Lesen

_dein Tod wird das Tor öffnen_ , wispert das gewaltige Monstrum außerhalb Shikakos Universum. Aoba stirbt und Shikako liegt auf einem Altar. Die Tiere im Dorf sind tot. Die Kinder im Dorf sind tot. Die Männer und Frauen sind tot. Das Licht weicht aus Aobas Augen. Der Kelch ist voll bis zum Rand mit seinem Blut. 

Jiraiya hatte gesagt ‘Leute denken nur auf so viele Arten’, doch das Ding, das durch sie hindurch zu kriechen versucht ist wohl kaum _Leute_. Shikako hatte nicht immer hingehört, aber das bedeutet kaum dass sie bereit ist zu teilen. 

Das Monster hatte einen Fehler begangen, sie an das Tor, an das Außerhalb zu erinnern. Ein Meister des Siegelns hat immer alles, was er braucht bei sich. Eine Chance, eine Entscheidung, eine Hoffnung - Sollte Shikako wirklich einmal mehr alles hinter sich lassen müssen, wird sie es auf ihre Art tun. Mit ihrem Willen, wenn sie nichts anderes hat, kann ein Siegel jede Form annehmen. 

Aoba ist tot. 

Es gibt ein Außerhalb. 

Wo es einen Weg hinein gibt, gibt es einen Weg hinaus. 

Das Ritual erschafft die Öffnung, aber Shikako ist der Grenzraum. Die Türschwelle, der Pfosten, das Schlüsselloch. Sie ist der Rahmen, das Scharnier, die Klinke. Etwas muss zwischen dem hier und dem dort sein damit Jashin eintreten kann und dieses Etwas ist Shikako. Natürlich ist es das. 

Ein Siegel ist eine Methode seinen Willen auf die Welt wirken zu lassen, und uneingeschränkt von Chakra und Tinte kann Shikako eine _Menge_ in ein Siegel passen. Shikako sammelt jeden Fetzen jeder Erinnerung, die anwendbar sein könnte. 

Shikako hat gutes Sci-fi Vorwissen von Vorher, ein wunderbares Vorstellungsvermögen und so etwas wie einen Beweis in ihrer Wiedergeburt. Ihr Verständnis vom Universum - vom Multiversum- ist von Grund auf… chaotischer, komplexer, als das des Yondaimes je sein könnte. Sie packt das Hiraishin in ihre einzelne, verzweifelte Träne, aber der Hiraishin könnte für Shikako niemals wie geplant funktionieren. Namikaze Minato war ein Genie, ein außerordentlicher Mann, aber er hatte nie die Überlegung angestellt, dass ein Zeit-Raum Jutsu… entgleisen könnte. 

Licht und Kraft leuchten in wunderschöner Harmonie, die Jashin von ihr wegzerrt. Die Tür fällt zu und Shikako und das Monster sind beide draußen. Shikako wird in bis dahin unbekannte Richtungen gezogen, durch und raus und weg, und Gelels Melodie ist so laut, dass sie Jashins ohnmächtige Wut übertönt.


	2. Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an [Firedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firedon) fürs Beta-Lesen.

_Jeder, der etwas verloren hat, was er für immer seins geglaubt hatte, stellt fest, dass ihm nichts wirklich gehört._ \- Paulo Coelho

* * *

Als das Licht verblasst, als die Musik verstummt, ist Shikako noch immer verletzt, liegt immer noch auf dem Altar in Yugakure, aber sie ist allein.

Nichts versucht, sie als Portal zu nutzen. Nirgendwo sind Priester. Aobas Leiche hängt nicht kopfüber und mit offener Kehle von der Decke. Der Raum ist staubig, nicht blutverschmiert. Außer ihr zumindest. Sie hat immer noch diese Bauchwunde. Hat immer noch Aobas Blut im Mund, in den Haaren, in ihrem Hals -

Shikako dreht sich um und erbricht und kümmert sich überhaupt nicht darum, dass es höllisch wehtut ihren Oberkörper so zu drehen, oder dass sie direkt vom Altar und auf den staubigen Boden fällt. Kniend spuckt sie und spuckt sie, versucht nicht über Aoba und seine zerbrochene Sonnenbrille nachzudenken, und fummelt nach ihrer Kette.

Der Stein ist immer noch da. Shikako fühlt sich als würde sie sterben aber der Stein ist immer noch da. Zu schwach zum Kriechen bricht sie auf dem Boden zusammen und verfehlt nur knapp ihre blutige Kotzlache. Ihre Hände sind dreckig und sie denkt kurz an Infektionsrisiken aber ihre Sicht beginnt zu grauen, ihr Herz pocht zwischen ihren Rippen. Sie zieht den Stein von Gelel aus seinem Drahtgehäuse und stopft ihn unfeierlich in ihre Eingeweide, dort wo der Stab des Priesters sie durchbohrt hatte.

Sie fällt verdammt noch mal in Ohnmacht.

* * *

 

Shikako wacht etwas später auf und fühlt sich minimal besser. Wenn sie aufsitzt und ihren Bauch abtastet, ist er blutverklebt aber heile. Er tut nicht einmal mehr weh. All das Blut -und ihr Erbrochenes - ist getrocknet, was echt widerlich ist. Unter all dem Blut liegt ein Teppich den sie jetzt zerstört hat, obwohl sie düster denkt, dass der Tempel es _verdient_ hat, zerstört zu werden.

Ihr ist schwindelig wenn sie versucht zu stehen. Blutverlust. Sollte was dagegen tun, denkt sie. Sie schabt ihr Mundinneres mit Chakra ab und spuckt. Dann nimmt sie eine Blutpille. Kippt ein Tütchen Rehydrationssalz in ihre Feldflasche und nimmt tiefe Züge.

Shikakos Alles fühlt sich super eklig an, nicht nur physisch. Sie wünschte, sie hätte Sasuke dazu gekriegt, ihr beizubringen sich mit dem Feuer-Chidori selbst in Brand zu stecken. Vielleicht hätte sie es vergrößern können um ihren ganzen Körper zu bedecken, außen und innen. Der Gedanke, einfach zu verbrennen, klingt gerade ziemlich gut.

Aber, nein. Shikako muss nach Hause kommen. Sie hat Info. Sie muss herausfinden, was mit Aoba passiert ist, was mit den Mönchen passiert ist. Vielleicht hat das Siegel sie einfach aus der Existenz gelöscht? Das wäre praktisch, klingt aber unwahrscheinlich.

Sie zieht ihre verschlissene Kleidung aus und säubert sich kaum bevor sie sich frische Sachen anzieht. Shikako will nicht weiter in dem Tempel bleiben um nach einem Badezimmer zu suchen oder sowas. Sie will _nach Hause_. Die blutgetränkten Klamotten, die sie ausgewechselt hat, landen im Hammerspace Siegel statt zurückgelassen zu werden - das Loch in ihrem Oberteil schreit förmlich _Pfählung war hier_  und sie will nicht später zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt Fragen darüber beantworten müssen. Es wird widerlich sein, sie später wegzuwerfen, aber Hammerspace hat einst einen abgetrennten Arm frisch gehalten und das hier ist nicht wirklich schlimmer.

Das Dorf außerhalb des Tempels ist genau wie es war, als Aoba und sie ankamen. All diese Leute sind tot, weiß Shikako. Sollten tot sein. Selbst die schwächsten Zivilisten, die Kinder, pressen und schrabben gegen ihren Chakra-Sinn. Es ist laut. Es tut _weh_. Shikako weiß, dass sie nachforschen sollte, aber das Blut juckt unter ihrer Haut. Das saure Stechen von Erbrochenem kitzelt in ihrer Kehle. Sie verlangsamt nicht einmal ihre Schritte um sich umzugucken; sie rennt Richtung Süden, nach Konoha.

Stunden später, nachdem sie ohne Probleme die Grenze überquert hat, schrubbt sie sich in einem eiskalten Waldbach im Reich des Feuers blutig. Sie war noch nie so glücklich, ein volles Sortiment an Hygieneprodukten dabei zu haben. Sie putzt ihrer Zähne wieder und wieder. Sie schamponiert sich dreimal ein. Der Lappen, den sie benutzt, ist genauso ruiniert wie ihre Kleidung.

Es könnte schlimmer sein, denkt Shikako als sie saubere Kleidung anzieht. Dann denkt sie an Aoba und ist sich nicht so sicher.

Sie muss ihr Haar lose lassen, weil sie ihre Zopfspange verloren hat als sie versucht hat zu fliehen und Aoba zu retten, und das Einzige, was sie nicht im Hammerspace-Siegel hat, ist ein nützliches Accessoire um ihre Haare zusammen zu binden. Das ist das Problem dabei, sich an ein besonderes, nützliches Schmuckstück zu gewöhnen: Man verwendet es täglich für Monate und dann wenn man es verliert hat man keinen Ersatz.

Noch eine Sache, um sich unbalanciert zu fühlen.

Bewegung hilft ihr, es zu ignorieren. Sie schlägt kein Lager auf. Sie kippt ein weiteres Rehydrationstütchen in eine weitere Feldflasche mit Wasser und rennt weiter.

Als das Haupttor in Reichweite ihres Chakrasinns kommt, ist Shikako verwundert, dort Sai zu bemerken. Irgendwas fühlt sich… anders an, in seiner Chakrasignatur. Sai sollte ein präziser Tintenstrich für Kalligraphie sein, eine zielgerichtete, bedeutungsvolle Marke. Sai fühlt sich immer noch an wie Tinte auf Papier, aber… er fühlt sich nicht nach derselben Tinte an, nach dem selben Papier.

Etwas so triviales wie eine Erkältung kann manchmal das Gefühl einer Chakrasignatur verändern, und Shikako ist einfach glücklich, dass jemand am Tor ist, den sie _kennt_ , obwohl sie nicht dachte dass Sai je Eingangswachmissionen annimmt. Vielleicht hatte Tsunade gemerkt, dass Sai so fern wie möglich von Danzo gehalten werden sollte, wie nur möglich. Vielleicht plant Danzo, wieder nach Informationen über ihren S-Rang zu fischen.

Das andere Chakrasignal ist ihr fremd und Shikako denkt nicht weiter darüber nach während sie Schlange steht um hineingelassen zu werden. Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die Eingangswachdienst übernehmen, die sie nicht vom Chakra her identifizieren könnte, und es ist wichtiger vorzubereiten, was sie gewillt ist, Sai über ihre Mission zu sagen und was zu verschweigen. Und allen anderen, die sie fragen könnten, bevor sie es schafft Tsunade ihren Report abzuliefern.

Sie weiß, dass Sai am Empfangstisch sitzt, also guckt sie zuerst die andere Person auf Wache an.

Es ist Morino Idate. Der im Tee-Reich sein sollte, mit Ibikis Hilfe seinen Tod vortäuschend. Er hat eine Chuunin Weste. Shikako fühlt die Welt kippen, eine scharfe und plötzliche Linie von Falschheit durch alles laufen.

“Nächster,” sagt Idate, und guckt hoch zu ihr. “Papiere?” fügt er hinzu, eine Hand erwartungsvoll ausgestreckt.

Shikako schaut zu Sai hinüber. Sai ist auf den Füßen. Sai trägt ein Uchiha-style Shirt mit weitem Kragen und starrt sie direkt an. Mit Sharingan in den Augen. Die Häärchen auf Shikakos Nacken stehen ab. Er ist größer und hat breitere Schultern und ist _älter_. Idate auch, beide sind _Jahre_ älter als sie sein sollten.

“Sai?” sagt sie.

Es ist kein Genjutsu; zu viele Details in ihrem Chakrasinn. Wirklich, warum sollte irgendjemand Genjutsu nutzen, um ihr diese Illusion zu zeigen? Außerdem, wer würde es überhaupt tun?

Irgendetwas ist sehr, sehr falsch- ein Effekt von dem Siegel, dass sie benutzt hat- und Shikako weiß, dass sie fliehen sollte. Es ist gefährlich hier. Aber Shikako ist müde und langsam und sehr, sehr beschäftigt damit, dass _Sai ein Uchiha ist_.

“Du bist sie nicht,” sagt Sai. Er ist _wütend_ , ein Ausdruck, den sie noch nie auf Sais Gesicht gesehen hat. Es sieht Uchiha aus. Da war eine alte Frau, die Itachi im Polizeipräsidium getötet hatte, die so ausgesehen hatte, bevor sie starb.

“Ich bin nur ich?” sagt Shikako, verwirrt und verletzt und erschöpft. Ihre Augen flackern hoch, zum Hokagemonument, Tsunade’s Kopf ist dort, er sieht genauso aus wie er sollte.

Sai muss ein Signal gemacht haben denn die ANBU, die auch am Tor Wache halten, erscheinen, und Idate springt auf. Hinter Shikako sind die Ninja in der Warteschlange angespannt und die Zivilisten schrecken auf, ein paar schreien, andere stolpern über sich selbst um Platz zu machen, von ihr wegzukommen.

Shikako will nur nach _Hause_. Als sie in dem Tempel aufgewacht war und all die Dorfbewohner noch lebten… aber natürlich sollten sie alle tot sein. Aoba ist tot. Shikako hat niemanden gerettet.

Die ANBU führen sie weg - sie kämpft nicht dagegen an - und sie muss feststellen, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal selbst gerettet hat. Nicht auf die Arten, die zählen.

* * *

Sie gibt ihre Kleidung ohne Kampf auf. Als Vorbereitung für das Leben unter Zivilisten für die nächste Zeit hatten sie und Aoba alles wichtige in das Hammerspace-Siegel gepackt - ein abwesendes Versiegeln des Schwertes des Donnergottes hatte gezeigt, dass die Siegel auf dem Lichtschwert nicht von der Verwahrung im Hammerspace beeinflusst werden. Das bedeutet, dass sie nur ein paar Kunai, einige Explosionssiegel und so weiter an den Offizier der Informationsbeschaffungs- und Verhörabteilung verliert, der ihr befiehlt sich auszuziehen. Nichts wichtiges.

Nicht das sich in diesem Moment _irgendetwas_ wichtig anfühlt.

Der beste Teil ist die Dusche, beobachtet von Fremden, die überrascht waren, ihre Narben zu sehen. Besonders die Stichwunde über ihrem Herz, mit der Ausgangswunde auf ihrem Rücken.

“Wie heißt du?” fragen sie Shikako sobald sie wieder angezogen ist, in Kleidung, die ihr von I&V gestellt wird, ihr Haar lose und nass in den Rücken ihres Shirts sickernd.

Sie könnte lügen, oder nicht antworten, aber sie hat sich nichts zurechtgelegt und keine Idee was für eine improvisierte Lüge glaubwürdig erscheinen könnte. Tsunades Abbild war auf dem Berg, also hatte sie wahrscheinlich das Sagen. Aufgeben und antworten ist der einfachste Weg.

“Nara Shikako,” sagt sie.

“Versuchs nochmal,” sagt ein I&V-Beamter. 

“Sie _hat_ das Nara-Wappen getragen,” sagt der Andere.

Shikako sagt, “Es ist egal, ob ihr mir glaubt.”

Dann ist da eine lange Wartezeit, und mehr warten, und eine Frau aus Konohas Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung kommt herein. Shikako muss ihre Ärmel hochkrempeln um ihr die Siegel auf ihren Armen zu zeigen, muss ihr Shirt hochkrempeln und ihren Hosenband herunterschieben um der Frau das tätowierte BUCH auf ihrer Hüfte zu zeigen, welches das Buch von Gelel versteckt.

Die Frau von F&E guckt sie über und zuckt mit den Schultern. “Ja,” sagt die Frau. “Siegel sind’s. Aber wozu sie gut sind weiß ich auch nicht. Wir bräuchten Jiraiya-sama ums rauszufinden, denk ich.”

Endlich, nach noch mehr Warten und keinem Essen, was vollkommen in Ordnung ist weil Shikako sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie je wieder etwas essen will, wird sie in einen neuen Raum geführt.

Der Raum brummt leise mit Siegeln. Als sie eintritt, hört sie auf, mehr als kleinste Funken von Chakrasignaturen zu fühlen, auch wenn sie direkt vor der Tür sind. Außerdem fühlt sie, wie ihr eigenes Chakra sie verlässt, bis es außerhalb ihrer Reichweite ist, wie Wasser durch ihre Finger gleitet als sie aus Neugierde danach greift.

In dem Raum befinden sich zwei Stühle und ein Tisch. Shikako wird zu dem einen geführt, und wird dort gelassen um zu sitzen, und sitzt und sitzt. Irgendwann verschränkt sie die Arme auf dem Tisch und legt ihren Kopf nieder um ein bisschen mehr Zeit bewusstlos zu verbringen. Sitzen ist immer noch schrecklich. Es fühlt sich an als wäre da etwas, was sie _tun könnte_.

Sie hebt erst den Kopf an, wenn jemand sich im Stuhl ihr gegenüber niederlässt. Morino Ibiki guckt sie an. Shikako guckt zurück, weiter in den Stuhl sinkend. Es ist erstaunlich bequem. Der Stuhl, natürlich, aber auch so intensiv von Ibiki angestarrt zu werden.

Der Stuhl ist wahrscheinlich dafür  _gedacht_ , es ihr bequemer zu machen, natürlich, das ganze Verhör ist sehr nett eingerichtet, in Anbetracht der Umstände. Das Starren… weniger. Es ist ein sehr autoritärer Blick. Sehr ernst. Es sagt, dass Shikako richtig in der Bredullie sitzt. Was nicht unwahr ist, aber Shikako ist gegenüber ihrer derzeitigen Situation ziemlich empfindungslos.

Ibiki wartet sichtlich auf sie das Gespräch zu beginnen. Shikako könnte ihn wahrscheinlich ausblenden und ihn so abwarten, aber was wäre der Sinn dahinter? Egal, sie hat Fragen, die sie beantwortet haben will, und das ist ein Verhörraum: Wenn schon, denn schon. Der erste Schritt zum Erfolg ist Information.

“Kann ich deine Kopfhaut sehen?” fragt Shikako.

Ibikis Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich nicht. “Vielleicht,” sagt er. “Warum?” Sein Ton schafft es, grenzenlose Geduld für dumme Fragen zu vermitteln.

“Es war eine echt lange Woche.” Shikako seufzt und fällt ein bisschen tiefer in den Stuhl. “Wie wärs damit: Du zeigst mir und ich sags dir?”

Für einen Moment guckt er sie an, und dann hebt er seinen Arm und entknotet das Bandanna, dass seinen Kopf bedeckt. Er zieht es herunter und Shikako setzt sich etwas auf. Sein Kopf ist glatt, eine Glatze, keine Narben. Sie war sich schon ziemlich sicher gewesen aber das ist der Beweis: Dieser Ibiki ist nicht _ihr_ Ibiki. Nicht der, der ihre erste Chunin-Prüfung beaufsichtigt hatte, der sie in einem Raum genau wie diesem über ihre vermeintlichen Verhörfähigkeiten befragt hatte, der Witze über einen Papierschnitt gemacht hatte.

Es ist immer noch Morino Ibiki. Aber er ist es auch nicht.

“Ich sehe,” sagt Shikako und lehnt sich vor bis ihr Kopf auf dem Tisch zwischen ihr und Ibiki ruht. “Scheiße.”

Ibiki ist gut genug um still zu bleiben während Shikako ihre Augen schließt und die Panik zurückschlägt, die in ihren Atem zu kriechen droht. Es ist okay. Es ist _okay_. Sie ist nicht tot und der ihr bekannte Ibiki - Ibiki-taicho- er wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Allen geht es gut (außer Aoba) sie sind nur… _weit weg_.

Wenn das Schlimmste vorüber ist, stemmt Shikako sich hoch, gerade hoch genug um ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch zu legen und ihren Kopf in die Hände zu nehmen. Sie wünscht sich verzweifelt nach etwas, um ihre Haare zurück zu binden. Ihre Haare im Zopf zu haben wie es sein sollte, hätte das viel einfacher gemacht. Irgendwie.

“Okay, ich habs ja versprochen,” sagt Shikako. “Aber es wird nicht… _wahr_ klingen.”

“Wahre Dinge klingen nicht immer wahr,” beruhigt Ibiki sie. “Gib dein Bestes es zu erklären.”

Sie schnaubt den Atem aus. Tatsächlich beruhigt sie das etwas, auch wenn sie weiß dass Ibiki es nur sagt um sie zum Reden zu bringen und eine Verbindung aufzubauen.

“Ich hatte einen Unfall beim Siegeln. Mit dem Hiraishin”

“Du hattest Recht, es klingt nicht wahr,” sagt Ibiki. Er zieht sein Bandana wieder über, erstellt erneut die Illusion von Ibiki-taichou. "Es klingt außerdem nicht relevant."

"Es ist relevant," sagt Shikako, "aber es ist schwer zu erklären."

”Fangen wir mit etwas Einfachem an," sagt Ibiki. "Dein Name. Du hast den Beamten gegenüber deinen Namen als Nara Shikako angegeben. Wir haben in deinen Sachen keine Identifikation gefunden." 

Shikakos Ninja-Ausweis ist sicher in ihrem Hammerspace versteckt aber sie sagt, “Es war eine harte Mission,” als Erklärung statt ihn vorzuweisen.

Es ist dumm, es ist nicht so als ob ihre leicht mitgenommen aussehende Ausweiskarte sie magisch nach Hause transportieren kann, aber falls sie sie abgibt, wird sie sie vielleicht nicht wieder zurückbekommen, und sie will die Karte behalten. Sie will jeden handfesten Beweis für die Existenz ihrer Heimat behalten. Es ist nicht so als ob der Ausweis irgendwas beweisen würde, die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind dafür zu zufällig. Außerdem, na ja. Zugeben, dass sie einen Hammerspace hat, wäre wahrscheinlich ein Fehler.

“Nara Shikako,” sagt Ibiki vorsichtig, “war ein kleines, sieben Jahre altes Mädchen, als sie das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. Sie wäre jetzt etwa sechzehn. Du bist.. zwölf? Dreizehn?”

Sie ist fast vierzehn aber er hat Recht. Die in dieser Welt heimische Shikako ist definitiv tot, und selbst wenn sie es nicht wäre, wäre Shikako trotzdem zu jung, um mit ihr verwechselt zu werden. Natürlich wirft das einige Fragen darüber auf, was Sai meinte, als er _Du bist sie nicht_ gesagt hatte, aber - aber dann, erwägt Shikako mit einem kalten Schauer, vielleicht macht das auch Sinn.

Als sie jung war, hatte sie Angst, Danzos Aufmerksamkeit auf die schlimmste Art zu erregen. Vielleicht hat die Shikako dieser Welt _genau das_ getan.

Shikako presst nachdenklich die Lippen zusammen. Es _schien_ nicht so, als wäre ihre Versetzung so schwer zu erklären, aber realistisch gesehen - Alternative Universen sind eine Science-Fiction Sache und für Konoha ist das ein eher untypisches Genre. Außerdem haben die meisten Ninja nicht wirklich genug Zeit um Romane zu lesen.

Als Shikako hochguckt, blick Ibiki sie an.

Er wird so lange wie nötig warten, damit sie weiter erklärt. Sie setzt sich auf und fällt wieder zurück in den Stuhl. Okay. Ibiki ist ja nicht _dumm_ , sie ist sich nur nicht sicher ob es Wörter für das, was sie erklären soll, in diesem Leben gibt, und sie kann ja auch niemanden fragen. Senju Tobirama und Namikaze Minato hätten es vielleicht gewusst, aber die sind beide tot. Jiraiya schien nie wirklich ein Interesse in Raum-Zeit Jutsus zu haben. Vielleicht weiß Orochimaru die Antwort, aber Shikako bezweifelt, dass sie je die Möglichkeit haben wird, ihn über Physik und Vokabular auszufragen.

Shikako sagt, ”Das Kawarimi no Jutsu faltet Raum - Realität - für einen Augenblick und wechselt den Nutzer mit einem anderen Objekt. Der Hiraishin ist, ah, direkter. Er faltet Raum und durchbricht ihn, sodass der Nutzer sich dorthin bewegen kann, wo er hinwill, ohne… Zeug auszuwechseln. Wahrscheinlich.”

Ibikis Gesichtsausdruck sagt, _Wahrscheinlich?_  

Shikako zuckt etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. “Ich hab es falsch verwendet, meine Theorie ist vielleicht falsch. Aber was mir definitiv passiert ist ist dass ich meine Realität, meine Welt verlassen habe und hier gelandet bin, in eurer Welt. Der Morino Ibiki, den ich kenne, hat Narben auf seinem Kopf. Und dein Chakra fühlt sich anders an”.

“Deine Erklärung ist also, dass du von einer Version Konohas kommst, in der ich eine Kopfverletzung hatte,” sagt Ibiki.

“Ich bin Nara Shikako von einer Welt, in der ich nicht mit sieben gestorben bin,” sagt Shikako.

“Das ist nicht die merkwürdigste Theorie, die von einem Einlass Suchenden in einen Verhörsaal geworfen wurde,” sagt Ibiki. Es ist zu schade, dass Shikako keine plausiblere Entschuldigung zur Hand hat, als ‘’tschuldige, ich hab ein Raum-Zeit-Jutsu gezündet, das keiner so richtig kapiert, und die Abbiegung für meine eigene Dimension verpasst.’

“Ich hab nicht wirklich Einlass in das Dorf gesucht,” sagt Shikako. Ist es unhöflich, seinen Verhörer zu widersprechen?

“Erzähl mir mehr von deiner Mission,” sagt Ibiki anstatt darauf einzugehen. “Du sagtest es war hart, aber du bist nicht verletzt.”

Shikako hat keine Möglichkeit zu wissen ob Information über Akatsuki in dieser Version Konohas als Streng Geheim gilt. Sie hat auch keinen Weg zu wissen wer diesem Verhör zusieht, bezweifelt jedoch sehr, dass es ohne Zuschauer stattfindet. Das ist ein alternatives Universum aber Shikako ist immer noch ein Spezial-Jonin Konohas und daran muss sie sich festhalten. Sie wird es nach Hause schaffen.

Shikako sagt “Auch wenn es ein anderes Konoha war… Es war S-Rang. Ich kann dir nicht viel sagen.”

“Ich schätze deine Verbindlichkeit zur Informationssicherheit,” sagt Ibiki. Sein Ton ist dem von Ibiki-taicho, als er über seinen Papierschnittwunde geredet hatte, so ähnlich, dass Shikako lächeln muss, nur ein ganz kleines - und ihr Gesichtsausdruck überrascht ihn, denkt sie, obwohl es bei Ibiki schwer zu sagen ist, wann seine Gesichtsausdrücke echt sind und wann nicht. Er hakt vorsichtig nach, “Was _kannst_ du sagen?”

“Da war ein Siegel, es war Juli, Ich habe versucht zu fliehen.”

“Dein Team?” fragt Ibiki. Sein Gesicht ist ganz neutral. Eine leere Wand, unmöglich abzuschätzen.

Sie will nicht darüber nachdenken oder damit umgehen und Ibiki hat die Antwort wahrscheinlich schon erraten und wartet nur noch auf eine Reaktion. Und über Aoba nachzudenken - ihr wird eine Sekunde lang schwarz vor Augen, es verschlägt ihr den Atem. Eine gefährliche Reaktion, die Art von Reaktion, die sie im Kampf umbringen könnte. Und dumm, es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie noch nie jemanden sterben gesehen hätte.

“Mein Partner hat’s nicht geschafft,” schafft sie, und wenigstens ist ihre Stimme eben, faktisch, fast unbeschwert. Bis auf die kleinsten Inflektionen runtergewürgt, wie jemand vielleicht über verregnete Picknickpläne sprechen würde.

“Das ist immer sehr schwer,” sagt Ibiki und sein Ausdruck öffnet sich, nur ein bisschen - Sympathie, Verständnis. “Es ist uns allen mal passiert,” redet er weiter. “Sie wären froh gewesen, dass du lebend davongekommen bist.”

Sie haben mich dazu gezwungen, sein Blut zu trinken, überlegt sie ihm zu sagen. Er starb und dachte, ich würde auch sterben.

“Ich wäre vielleicht gewillt, mit Tsunade-sama zu sprechen,” sagt Shikako stattdessen.

“Ich werde schauen, ob sie einen Termin frei hat.” Ibiki kramt in seinen Papieren. Öffnet eine Akte die vielleicht nur eine Requisite ist, vielleicht auch nicht. “Niemand dachte, dass Shikako-chan ein Ninja sein würde”, sagt er. “Sie fiel in physischen Aktivitäten immer hinter ihren Klassenkameraden zurück.”

Shikako blinzelt ihn an. “Ich wurde im Laufe der Akademie besser im Chakra-Verstärken. Ich musste lernen, es bewusst zu machen.”

“Niemand muss lernen, es bewusst zu machen,” sagt Ibiki.

Shikako zuckt mit den Schultern. “ _Ich_ schon.”

Ibiki stellt noch einen Haufen Fragen über ihre Kindheit - ihre Jahre in der Akademie, ihre Zeit davor. Sie antwortet, denn er wird die Antworten wahrscheinlich mit dem Shikaku dieses Universums überprüfen um zu gucken, ob sie wahr sein könnten, und sie ist neugierig ob dem so ist. Außerdem ist nichts was sie ihm gibt gefährliche Information, nicht wirklich.

Irgendwann geht Ibiki. Als er die Tür öffnet, strömt Chakra in den Raum und in sie. Das sie umgebende Chakra war aus dem Raum gesogen worden, so allmählich, dass sie es nicht gemerkt hatte, doch nun als es wieder da ist, saugt Shikako einen Atemzug ein und hustet, fühlt sich für einen Moment als würde sie ersticken. Ibiki bemerkt das, natürlich, und dreht sich wieder herum, lässt die Tür wieder hinter ihm zufallen. Shikakos Chakra wird sofort unterdrückt, doch das Chakra in der Luft bleibt zurück.

“Mir gehts gut,” sagt Shikako, ihren Atem durch reine Willenskraft wieder in Rhythmus bringend, “Es ist nur das Chakra in der Luft.”

“Das… Chakra in der Luft,” wiederholt Ibiki. Er denkt wahrscheinlich, dass das nur ein schwacher Aufzögerungsversuch ist, oder der Anfang eines Fluchtversuchs, oder so - eine weniger vorsichtige Person hätte vielleicht in der offenen Tür gezögert. Aber wirklich ist es nur etwas peinlich.

“Ja. Es ist meine Überempfindlichkeit. Ich hab es früher als Baby auch gemacht?”

Ibiki dreht sich um und geht. Als die Tür sich erneut öffnet hält Shikako die Luft an, um nicht abgelenkt zu werden.

Die kleinen Fünkchen Chakra, die sie gefühlt hatte, flammen mit der Tür offen in erkennbare Signaturen auf. Sai ist da. Und Chakra, dass sich wie ihr Vater anfühlt. Und Inoichi.

Die Tür geht zu.

Irgendwann geht sie dazu zurück, zu schlafen zu versuchen, und Shikako ist nicht ihr Bruder aber nichts brennt gerade oder versucht sie umzubringen, also ist das Fallen in einen leichten Missionsschlaf, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt wie Shikamaru früher in der Akademie auf seinem Tisch döste, leicht und einfach.

* * *

Als sie aufgeweckt wird, vom Öffnen der Tür der Raumes, was den Siegelkreis unterbricht, wie als Ibiki den Raum verlassen hatte, würgt Shikako auch wenn sie gleichzeitig nach ihrem Chakra greift und so viel wie möglich in den Stein, der in ihrem Bauch steckt, stopft. Sie weiß nicht ob Schattensein ihr hier helfen könnte, aber es kann nicht _wehtun_. Es hatte ihr geholfen, die Grenze des Jashinistensiegels zu überqueren.

Dieses Mal sind keine Zuschauer im nächsten Raum, keine kleinen Funken von Kraft, die hinter dem Observationsfenster schweben, das für Shikako genau so wie die anderen vier Wände aussieht. Es ist nur ihr Besucher, Tsunade, die an der Wand lehnt statt sich hinzusetzen. Tsunade zu sehen sollte beruhigend sein, aber es ist… nicht. Tsunades Chakra ist fast sofort vom Raum unterdrückt, weggepackt, aber Shikako hatte Zeit es zu fühlen und es fühlt sich _falsch_ an. Hart. Spröde.

Shikako setzt sich gerade hin und wischt sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. “Tsunade-sama,” sagt sie.

“Ich hab nicht viel Zeit, also komm zum Punkt.” Sie guckt Shikako an als wäre Shikako etwas, was sie überlegt zu entfernen - aber nicht auf eine interessante Art und Weise, denn sie guckt Shikako auch an, als wäre Shikako eine langweilige Platzverschwendung.

Nicht etwas, was sie schon einmal auf ihrer Tsunades Gesicht gesehen hat.

“Ich ermittelte gegen eine S-Rang Bedrohung,” sagt Shikako, “auf Befehl ihres Gegenparts.”

Es stört sie, dass Tsunade mit verschränkten Armen steht, unbeeindruckt. Es stört sie, dass Tsunade nicht so gekleidet ist, wie sie es erwarten würde. Ihre Kleidung sieht etwas mehr kampfbereit aus. Sie trägt keine Kunoichi-sandalen. Ihr Haar ist offen.

“Warum würde ich dich schicken?” fragt Tsunade.

Die Frage tut ein bisschen weh, aber Shikako weiß, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht sehr beeindruckend aussieht, wirklich. Sie war unbewaffnet angekommen. Momentan trägt sie Sweatpants und hatte den Hüftteil ein paar mal aufrollen müssen um sicher zu sein, dass das Gummiband sie hochhalten würde - sie sind Inhaftierten-Kleidung, die Gleiche, die sie an Tayuya gesehen hatte. Kein Durchziehband, weil das als Waffe benutzt werden könnte, aber offensichtlich war niemand auf eine zierlich gebaute Vierzehnjährige gefasst gewesen.

“Ich bin ein Spezial-Jonin,” sagt Shikako. “Ich habe ihnen Sunas unzensierte Akte von Sasori aus dem roten Sand gebracht. Ich habe die Informationen entdeckt, die zu meiner letzten Mission führten.”

Tsunade sagt, “Offensichtlich nicht besonders gute Informationen, wenn sie deinen Missionspartner umgebracht haben.”

Und das sollte wehtun. Das sollte Shikako zum vorsichtig kontrollierten Atmen bringen, sollte ihren Blick ein bisschen tunneln lassen. Aber… es zeigt die Frau vor ihr als so offensichtlich falsch. Wie jemand, der ein inkorrektes Henge jutsu trägt und übertrieben wild uncharakteristisch handelt. Die Illusion von Vertrautheit fällt weg. Ibiki war nah genug, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte, aber diese Tsunade könnte niemals Shikakos Tsunade sein.

“Es gab unvorhergesehene Komplikationen,” sagt Shikako, Stimme vollkommen monoton.

“Die gibt es immer,” sagt Tsunade. Wo Shikakos Tsunade beruhiend (oder vielleicht frustriert) wäre, ist diese Tsunade gleichgültig und gelangweilt. In einem Gespräch mit einem Ninja, für dessen Information sie den ganzen Weg runter zu I&V gekommen ist, hätte Shikako von Tsunade zumindest ein bisschen vorgetäuschte Sympathie erwartet.

Shikako entgegnet nichts, guckt nur zu Tsunade hoch und denkt darüber nach wie komisch Tsunades Körpersprache ist. Es ist eine Akademie Grundfähigkeit, die Körpersprache des Gesprächspartners zu imitieren, offen zu sein wenn er offen ist, aber Tsunade ist verschlossen. Arme verschränkt, am anderen Ende des Raums, uninteressiert. “Wollen Sie meine Information oder nicht?”

“Nun gut. Lass hören.” Tsunade winkt mit der Hand als würde sie Shikako ermuntern, es schnell zu machen. “Die Information, von der du denkst, sie wäre so wichtig.”

Auf der einen Seite erfüllt das Shikako nicht mit einer drängenden Notwendigkeit, ihre höchstwahrscheinlich wichtige Information dieser Tsunade vorzulegen. Auf der anderen… Dinge sind ähnlich genug, dass Tsunade noch immer der Godaime ist, dass Ibiki noch immer I&V leitet, dass Sais Chakra sich wie Sais Chakra anfühlt. Der Naruto hier ist wahrscheinlich immer noch ziemlich Naruto und immer noch in ziemlich derselben Gefahr.

Diese Menschen haben schon vor einer langen Zeit aufgehört, Charaktere für Shikako zu sein. Es ist nicht ihre Verantwortung, diese Version von Konoha zu retter, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie ihr einfach… den Rücken zukehren kann wenn sie so viel helfen könnte. Aber sie wird dieser Tsunade die Information nicht kostenlos geben, nicht während sie gefangen gehalten wird und _so_ angeguckt wird.

“Ich weiß wo alle Mitglieder Akatsukis sind,” sagt Shikako. Sie lehnt sich vorwärts. “Und ich kenne das Ziel ihres Anführers.”

“Das… wäre wichtige, nützliche Information,” sagt Tsunade, “wenn wir uns darauf verlassen könnten.”

“Sie haben eine lange Geschichte,” sagt Shikako, “ Viel länger als der Punkt, an dem unsere Realitäten sich wahrscheinlich trennten. Der Anführer und seine Ziele werden dieselben sein. Natürlich müsstet ihr das überprüfen, aber das würdet ihr auch tun, wenn ich eine zuverlässige Quelle _wäre_.”

Tsunade mustert sie, vorsichtig, langsam, und ihre Miene verändert sich bis sie Shikako ansieht, als wäre Shikako vielleicht etwas, das aufgerissen und seziert werden könnte. Jeder Teil von ihr ins Licht gehalten um betrachtet zu werden und dann das nächste Teil, jeder schattige Ort weggerissen bis jedes Geheimnis anatomisch freiliegt.

“Du hast Recht.” Tsunade tritt weg von der Wand und sie nur einen Schritt näher zu haben lässt einen Schauer über Shikakos Rücken laufen. “Aber du wirst mir und meinen Leuten sagen, was wir wissen wollen, ob du willst oder nicht.”

Sie denkt es ist Sakki, zuerst, Tsunade’s Gefühle in die Luft sickernd durch kaum-wahrnehmbare Mengen projizierten Chakras. Aber die Luft ist immer noch so Chakra-trocken wie immer. Hinter diesem Gefühl steckt keine zusätzliche Kraft, nur Körpersprache und Ton.

“Ich weiß nicht was du geplant hast als Gegenleistung für diese information zu fordern,” redet Tsunade weiter, “aber du wirst es nicht kriegen. Wir verhandeln nicht mit Gefangenen.”

Ohne noch etwas anderes zu sagen verlässt Tsunade den Raum. Shikako speichert mehr Chakra in ihrem Stein und denkt nicht einmal über einen Fluchtversuch nach - _vielleicht_ könnte sie es nach draußen schaffen, aber sie würde ihre Chancen, von irgendeiner Version Tsunades wegzukommen, nicht als besonders gut einschätzen.

Shikako ist müde und sitzt echt in der Patsche. Sie legt ihren Kopf wieder nieder und schließt ihre Augen.

Aber sie kann nicht schlafen.

Mit ihrem Kopf unten, diesmal mit der Stirn flach gegen die kalte Tischoberfläche gepresst und ihre Arme wie einem losen Zelt über dem Kopf gefaltet, folgt Shikako den Fünkchen Chakra, die sie außerhalb des Raums fühlen kann.

Sollte sie in der Lage sein sie zu fühlen? Sie hat den Eindruck dass der Raum all ihre Fähigkeit, dinge außerhalb des Raums zu fühlen, abschneiden soll. Die Luft im Raum ist trocken von Chakra, ihr eigenes Chakra duckt sich vor ihr weg wenn sie danach greift, und sie kann kein natürliches Chakra fühlen. Nur die Bewegung der Menschen. Im Observationsraum lungernd um ein Auge auf sie zu behalten, kommend und gehend in den Hallen, jemand, der sich anfühlt, als würde er in einen Verhörsaal den Gang runter getragen werden.

Vielleicht ist es nur ihr starker Chakra-Sinn. Vielleicht könnte Tombo-sempai es auch spüren. Die I&V Abteilung bewegt sich um Shikakos Raum wie eine Galaxie in einem wundersamen aber geordneten Rhythmus.

Die Menschen fühlen sich wie Sterne an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte hinterlasst doch ein Review und sagt mir, ob an dieser Übersetzung überhaupt weiter Interesse Besteht.

**Author's Note:**

> Link zu [the dark fire will not avail you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871546/chapters/34434444)  
> Link zu [Dreaming of Sunshine](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7347955/1/Dreaming-of-Sunshine)


End file.
